


Shatter

by chrysa (Kyuu)



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuu/pseuds/chrysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty settles for second best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> For the pokanon kink meme, based off the prompt: "Ritchie/Misty. Misty needs to fill the void that Ash left in her life, so she settles for the next closest thing."

She tried to stop herself, she really did. It wasn't that she didn't know it was wrong, but from certain angles - especially in the dark - he looked so, so much like Ash. And Misty didn't have any trouble pretending that he was.

In some ways, Ritchie was nothing like Ash at all. He was a better boyfriend Ash would probably ever be - he actually noticed Misty, for one. And sometimes he was so charming and romantic that it scared her. It was so cruel of her, but she couldn't help but let him fill the Ash-shaped hole in her heart and her life - even if she occassionally had to remind herself to call him the right name.

After a while, she just got used to the guilt that had settled in the pit of her stomach.

She never noticed the cracks, though they were always there, and every smile of his stabbed her in the chest, every kiss made her want to cry more and more.

Then, it all crashed down on her.

"I love you," he'd whispered to her softly, trailing kisses down her neck. "I liked you for a really long time - since we first met, actually."

Reality snapped in two and then pieced itself back together like the jagged edges of a broken mirror. All she could feel was guilt, horrible guilt; it was all she could see, taste, touch, hear - engulfing her.

When she finally came to, Ritchie was staring at her with an expression somewhere between sad and accusing, looking nothing like Ash at all, and Misty couldn't bear to look at him, into his blue, blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed instead, fists clenching the bed covers tightly. "Sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> originally published 2010.05.20


End file.
